This invention relates generally to the art of cleaning devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for cleaning ceiling fan blades.
While there are a variety of apparatuses which can be employed to clean a fan blade, these implements are generally unsatisfactory for safe, rapid and efficient cleaning of ceiling fan blades. Current cleaning aids are generally ill-suited for cleaning the upper surface of the ceiling fan blade, forcing the user to use a ladder or stool to reach the upper plate surfaces. Other cleaning tools are heavy, bulky attachments which limit the reach and mobility of the cleaning device or which require the user to employ an awkward position. The present invention allows the user to easily clean the surfaces of a ceiling fan blade while remaining safely at ground level. The apparatus can safely clean a variety of blade shapes, sizes and materials. Further, the apparatus has an effective unitary construction and facilitates the cleaning process.
Various cleaning apparatuses and their method's construction are known and found in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,923 to Berlime shows an attachment for vacuum cleaning venetian blind slats. However, Berlime's apparatus does not provide a mechanism for securely engaging ceiling fan blades. As such, the blades continue to rotate while being cleaned. Berlime also discloses the use of a vacuum source to remove accumulated dust. Berlime does not provide a dust receptacle for catching and storing displaced dust. Carpenter, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,431, discloses a fan blade cleaning apparatus which securely engages the fan blade and employs a vacuum. However, Carpenter's apparatus permits any displaced dust to fall onto the floor or furnishings. In addition, Carpenter teaches a vacuum housing which must be assembled with air tight seals.